


My Little Boy

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Love, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Remus thought back to that day, three weeks ago, when he had opened his door to find none other than Albus Dumbledore on his doorstep.“I want you to raise Harry Potter,” Dumbledore had told him, as Remus had served him tea. Remus had been so unnerved by the thought, he had dropped the teapot, splashing hot liquid everywhere.But Dumbledore had vanished it with a wave of his wand and a pleasant smile.-The one where Remus, even though he is unsure about it, gets Harry from the Dursleys and raises him in the wizarding world.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	My Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosestone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosestone/gifts).



Remus stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his outfit one more time. The suit he wore was ragged, the colors long ago having lost their shimmer. But he had magicked out the wrinkles, and it still fit mostly well.

Dumbledore had assured him it looked fine, that he could pass for a Muggle, and that was all that mattered.

Remus took another deep breath. Dumbledore had also assured him he was doing the right thing. James and Lily would have wanted this, and with Dumbledore’s help, he could keep the child safe. He deserved to grow up in a world that was made for him. He deserved to grow up with people who loved him.

Remus thought back to that day, three weeks ago, when he had opened his door to find none other than Albus Dumbledore on his doorstep.

“I want you to raise Harry Potter,” Dumbledore had told him, as Remus had served him tea. Remus had been so unnerved by the thought, he had dropped the teapot, splashing hot liquid everywhere.

But Dumbledore had vanished it with a wave of his wand and a pleasant smile.

“I thought he was with Lily’s sister,” Remus managed to get out. He had searched for the boy the second he had heard the news about James and Lily, but the child had been long gone. Rumors said he had gone to a relative, and Remus knew that must have meant Lily’s Muggle sister, but he had never been able to confirm that until now.

Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers together and regarded Remus with his intense blue eyes. “Petunia is, perhaps, not the best influence on young Harry,” he said. “I of course blame myself for that. I thought that keeping alive the last reminder of her sister would prompt her to do her best, but it appears I have mistakenly misjudged her resentment of the magical world.”

He paused to take a sip of tea. “I stupidly chose Petunia as his guardian from the start because of the family ties. You see, it is a bit hard to explain, but I believe that Lily’s sacrifice — her choosing to die for her son — cast a protection spell over Harry that works when he is near family. As long as he is with them, until he is eighteen, he shall be safe from Voldemort.”

Remus almost dropped the cup of tea he was holding. “Wha-Wha-What? Voldemort? But surely he is dead!”

“Ahhh, yes,” Dumbledore said. “We would all like to believe that, wouldn’t we? But don’t pretend, Remus, that you, too, have not wondered if he really is.”

Remus did not answer. He didn’t want to think about that.

“But you see,” Dumbledore continued, as if he had not just dropped a bombshell and left Remus shaking in his seat. “I believe I was wrong in my initial assessment. I thought it was blood that would protect Harry. But now I believe it is family. And you, Remus, are the closest to family that dear boy has left. Lily and James chose you, like a brother, and now you must choose Harry.”

He had gotten up not too long after that. “The choice is yours, Remus. I will expect your decision by own post within the fortnight.”

It hadn’t taken him nearly that long to accept. The decision was easy — he could not leave the son of two of his best friends with people who did not care for him the way he should be cared for, even if he himself was not so sure about raising a child.

But Dumbledore had assured him he could do it and even presented him with more galleons than he had seen in his life.

“Left by his parents for Harry,” Dumbledore had said. “And I daresay think that raising him is a good use of some of it.”

Which was why now, back at Remus’ little cottage, there was a crib and tiny clothes and a wide variety of toys. All that was left was to knock on the door, introduce himself, and try to get Petunia Dursley to hand over care of her nephew to him.

-

It was a far faster process than Remus had even dared to hope. The words were barely out of his mouth when Vernon Dursley was nodding yes and shoving a basket and a blanket at him.

“This is his stuff,” he growled, and then Petunia Dursley was handing over a tiny little boy with dark hair and eyes that he would recognize anywhere. The child smiled at him as Remus took him into his arms.

“Okay, thanks for coming by,” Vernon Dursley said, and before Remus could ask any more questions, like what the boy’s schedule was like and what sorts of things he fancied, they were hurrying back into the house and shutting the door, like he was some mere neighbor over to borrow a cup of sugar and not a stranger they didn’t know taking away their nephew.

Remus looked down at the child in his arms. A glint of sunlight fell across his face, and Remus found himself focused on the small scar on his forehead — like a tiny bolt of lightning. The place where Voldemort’s spell had hit. Had backfired. The symbol of Lily’s love. Her sacrifice.

Remus heart clenched with a feeling he didn’t understand, but he tightened his hold on the little baby boy.

“Don’t you worry, Harry,” he told the child. “I promise you, I am going to give you the best life I possibly can. I may not be your mother or your father, but I loved them, and I will honor them every day of your life.”

He looked over Harry’s head once more at the door that had just slammed in his face. Then he turned around to look at the too-perfect houses on the too-perfect street.

“Yes,” Remus told the child. “I think it’s time to get you home.”

-

Remus couldn’t contain his excitement any more. He sat in the small living room of the little cottage and watched the hands of his watch tick around and around. Just a few more minutes.

Three.

He had to force himself to stay seated.

Two.

His stomach was doing flips.

One.

He imagined the look on Harry’s face.

Midnight!

Remus sprang from his chair, hurried across the room and flung open the door to his son’s bedroom. Harry was how he had left him a couple hours ago — face down on his bed, mouth hanging open, glasses askew, the book he had been reading now upside down on the floor.

With a wave of his wand, the room burst into light.

“Happy birthday!” Remus shouted.

Harry sprang up out of his bed, with a small shout, his limbs flailing, until he saw his dad standing there. Remus watched as his eyes lit up, understanding filling them.

“Blimey, I’m eleven!” Harry shouted.

“Yes, yes,” Remus said. “I have a surprise for you!”

He gestured for Harry to follow him, and the boy did, trotting by his side and fixing his glasses as they made their way into the kitchen. There, in front of Harry, on the two-person table was a pile of presents, stacked high.

Harry stared. “Blimey,” he said again, this time in a soft, surprised voice. He turned to look at Remus, like he thought there might have been a mistake. “These are all for me?”

“Of course!” Remus said. “This is a big year for you! Open them, open them!”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He dove in, wrapping paper flying and shouts of delight filling the air. 

“My own broomstick! My own chess set! My own robe for Hogwarts!”

There was candy, ink and quills, a poster of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team and a tiny bag of galleons that Harry could use for their trip to Diagon Alley in a few weeks.

“Oh, Dad,” Harry cried, looking over all his stuff, the floor now covered in paper. “You shouldn’t have.” He threw his arms around Remus, squeezing him tight.

“Of course I should have,” Remus said. “You deserve the best, Harry.”

“I have the best,” Harry told him, grinning.

“I made cake.”

“Yes!” Harry cheered. 

They cleared Harry’s new presents off the kitchen table. Harry picked up the torn wrapping paper from the ground while Remus drew two bottles of Butterbeer from the fridge and then lit the candles on the chocolate cake he had persuaded a neighbor to help him make. (He had become rather proficient at cooking since Harry had arrived in his life, but he was still a disaster when it came to baking.)

“Happy birthday to you!” he sang to his son, as he brought over the cake. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Harry! Happy birthday to you! Now dig in.”

Harry took a bite and then another one.

“Mrs. Whittlecombs made it extra delicious this year,” he said to his father, his mouth full of cake, and Remus couldn’t help but laugh. He could never keep anything from Harry.

Harry wiped his hand across his mouth. “Do you think my letter is really coming today?” he asked. He had been asking Remus the same question almost every day for the past year.

“Of course it is!” Remus said. “You are the son of the best witch and wizard I ever knew. Of course you are going to Hogwarts.”

“Tell me again what it’s like,” Harry said. “And tell me again how you met my parents.”

Remus glanced at his watch. “It’s late, son.”

“Dad, it’s my birthday. Come on!” A wicked grin spread across Harry’s face. “And soon I’ll be gone to Hogwarts and you will have no one to talk to but yourself, so you better tell me now.”

Remus laughed, even as his heart ached. He didn’t like to think about Harry going away and how quiet the house would be without him. He also didn’t like to disappoint his son. Ever.

“Alright,” Remus said. “Because it’s your birthday. You can stay up, and I’ll tell you.”

“Yes!” Harry said.

“It started on the very first day,” Remus began. “On the Hogwarts Express actually …”

-

Remus stood in the doorway to his son’s room. Harry was curled on his side, fast asleep. In his arms was the now-ratty teddy bear Dumbledore had given to him the day Remus brought him home. Peeking out above his head Remus could see the edge of the blanket Vernon Dursley had once shoved at him — the only thing Harry really had of his time with James and Lily. And to Harry’s right, on the little bedside table, lay a letter and a matching envelope, inviting him to join Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1.

It was after midnight. August 1. One more month with his son before he sent him off on his newest adventure in his life.

Remus’ eyes moved around the room until they landed on a familiar sight. Even now, in the dark of night, Lily and James waved to him enthusiastically from the photo kept on Harry’s dresser.

Remus smiled back at them. Sometimes he wondered what Harry’s life would have been like if James and Lily had survived. Sometimes he wondered what _his_ life would have been like if James and Lily had survived. He had no doubt Harry would be happy, would be loved.

But that part wasn’t all that different now, was it? Sure, his home was small, and perhaps the people in his life were fewer, but Harry was happy and he was loved.

Remus waved a hand at James and Lily in the photo, and he thought he saw James nod at him. He had no way to be sure, but he had a feeling James and Lily were trying to tell him they were proud of him, that they were proud of Harry, that they were proud of the life their son and their friend had built together.

Remus moved across the room to Harry, bending down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. One more month to make memories before he went to school. Remus planned to make the most of it.

He watched Harry sleep for a few more minutes, and then finally he turned, slipped out of the boy’s room and went to his home.

Morning would be here soon, and he had a lot of plans.


End file.
